Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters
Blaise and Chinya - Silver Nomination :They need citations for descriptions and family members, but both articles are very detailed, and have been updated to their most recent points. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Add me please :) Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 01:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You should make a new discussion if you want to be added to the project. I'll add you in now. As for the articles, can you add citations for the family members and create a family tree?--Nightshine 02:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) K Night! Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 07:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Silverfern - Silver Nomination I've added citations, and her history is a pretty good length.--Nightshine 02:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Featherstep - Silver Nomination I added citations--Nightshine 02:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sneer-Silver nomination Its not that good of a page, its pretty short. I edited it make it longer so should it be silver???Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 07:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It looks good! I edited a few parts of it. In some of the history it seems as if he is Sneerkit, while he is actually Sneer. Can you fix it so that it's only information about Sneer? The Sneerkit stuff can go on Sneerkit's article--Nightshine 07:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But he is reincarnated, so he is just really Sneer, but as a kit. Does that make sense? I'm going to edit it. Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 16:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hollybreeze - Silver nomination I've tried real hard with her article, and altogether, Hollybreeze has a really interesting plot. Her history is also quite detailed. This is my first Silver Nomination:) So should it be silver? Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks okay to me:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I formatted it so it's correct. Can you find out who her mentor was?--Nightshine 00:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Brownkit - Silver nomination His article has a fairly detailed history, has references, quotes, and a good family history. Comments on Brownkit being silver? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿Looks good! Citations are needed for the family members--Nightshine 00:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Rubystar - Gold :I think she has a good chance. She's already been a featured article and everything =) Sakura-chan 16:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Rubystar has to become silver before being nominated for gold.--Nightshine 04:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Timbercloud - Silver :He has alot of history, he has a real life image(which I have to upload xD) but he doesn't have any family, so comments? Sakura-chan 16:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good Echo :) FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 03:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :He needs citations, but other than that his history looks good :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Iceshine - Gold :I think she's ready. She's been silver, FA, now she's here. She has a TON of history where I went through and cleaned out a bit, added family, cites. We can't post an apprentice image since we only did current ranks, but she will have a deputy image. I think she's more than ready! ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 01:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hang on a sec, Iceshine isn't even silver yet, so she can't be nominated for gold.--Nightshine 04:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaara-Silver Nomination TONS of history, family, and an image, i think its really good. I'm thinking that it needs to be an FA :) FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 17:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC)